Nous n'aurions jamais dû
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: "Ça doit rester un accident Katniss, dit Haymitch avec un sérieux que je ne lui connais pas. Un simple accident qui sera vite oublié."
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les cauchemars continuent, je n'en peux plus. Les tributs morts reviennent me hanter même en pleine journée. Je ne dors plus, j'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus folle. Peeta vit ça, lui aussi, mais juste la nuit lorsque l'obscurité recouvre déjà notre district. Ma sœur, Prim, vient me consoler quand elle m'entend crier, me réconfortant à sa manière alors que notre mère me prépare des boissons calmantes à base de plantes. Et tous les soirs, c'est la même chose, le même rituel épuisant, la même angoisse ressentie par la peur de voir encore mourir sous mes yeux la petite Rue. J'ai peut-être gagné ces Jeux mais j'y ai perdu mon esprit, définitivement.

Quand j'essaye d'en parler avec Peeta, il reste vague, préférant aborder d'autres sujets qui nous rapprocheraient. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je le comprends. Les seules fois où je viens discuter avec lui, c'est pour évoquer les Hunger Games et je crois bien qu'il tente de les oublier, à sa manière. Mais j'ignore comment il fait parce que moi, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé de me distraire de diverses façons, recommençant même à chasser mais, parfois, j'ai l'impression de tuer un être humain au lieu de tirer sur une bête. Moi, Katniss, la fille du feu, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : que tout s'arrête pour de bon et que les Jeux de la Faim soient abolis.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'aérer l'esprit, aussi bien pour moi que pour mes proches. Loin de mes cris, ils iront mieux et c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour eux. Je passe sous le grillage, m'assurant qu'il n'est pas électrifié et je me glisse dans les bois. Mes pas me mènent vers cet arbre creux où sont entreposés mon arc et mon carquois. Je reste immobile un instant avant de les prendre et de bander la corde, l'oreille aux aguets. N'importe quel animal pourrait me changer les idées et je suis prête à ramener quelque chose à manger au district. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais ça mais pour les autres habitants qui n'ont pas la chance de recevoir des biens du Capitole.

La petite bourse que j'ai à la ceinture teinte un peu au moment où je décoche ma flèche vers une biche et celle-ci s'éloigne, alertée par le bruit des pièces qui s'entrechoquent. J'ai manqué d'intelligence en prenant avec moi cet argent auquel je ne peux pas me rattacher. Je le garde surtout pour ma mère et pour Prim ainsi que pour la famille de Gale. Son salaire à la mine ne lui permet pas de nourrir tous ses frères et sœurs et, malgré ses protestations, je vais souvent ravitailler sa famille. Sa mère est toujours aussi accueillante et, contrairement à mon ami, elle n'éprouve pas de rancœur envers moi à cause des Jeux. Elle n'est pas jalouse du fait que j'ai joué une comédie avec Peeta.

Gale m'en veut, terriblement. J'ai beau lui dire que c'était pour ma survie, il a du mal à y croire et est certain que j'y ai pris un certain plaisir. Il me fait culpabiliser à chaque fois que nous nous voyons et plus encore depuis ce baiser qu'il m'a donné. Mon cœur hésite, moi aussi. Peeta n'était rien pour moi jusqu'aux Hunger Games, à part ce garçon qui m'avait sauvé avec un pain grillé alors que Gale représente une part de mon passé dans la forêt. C'est grâce à son compagnie que j'ai continué ma chasse le cœur plus léger et nos connaissances ont servi à chacun de nous deux. Et nous sommes liés par cette tragédie qui nous a pris nos pères dans la mine. Peeta ne m'a rien donné de ça, il est originaire d'un autre monde, pour moi.

Mais pourquoi, alors, suis-je toujours en train de me chercher des excuses ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, j'ignore ce que l'on doit vraiment ressentir dans cette situation. Pourtant, je me défends face à Gale comme si je voulais lui prouver quelque chose. Est-ce pour lui que je fais ça ? Pour Peeta ? Ou bien pour moi ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ni ce que je dois dire, d'ailleurs. Il y a peu de temps, ma seule préoccupation était de faire croire aux Juges que mes sentiments pour Peeta étaient réels et qu'ils m'avaient poussé à cette tentative de suicide pour ne pas être séparée de lui. Je doute que cette foutue comédie ait vraiment marché avec ces gens mais je peux toujours espérer le contraire.

Des gouttes de pluie se mettent à tomber, me tirant de mes pensées. Je devrais rentrer à la maison pour me protéger, surtout qu'il fait chaud au village des vainqueurs mais je n'ai pas encore envie de croiser des personnes du district. Je continue plutôt mon chemin vers le lac où j'avais l'habitude de me baigner avec mon père, refoulant les souvenirs de ces instants passés. Des poissons nagent tranquillement, peu nombreux et j'en vise quelques-uns avec mes flèches. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très bons à manger avec la soupe de ma mère, encore plus depuis que le Capitole nous envoie des vivres suite à notre victoire. Une simple soupe aux légumes frais avec de la viande ou du poisson nourrit toujours mieux que rien.

Je les mets dans ma besace puis retourne dans la verdure de la forêt pour vérifier les collets. La prise est bonne et un sourire nait sur mes lèvres alors que je me rends compte du nombre d'heureux que je vais pouvoir faire. Je récupère tous les animaux puis abats deux lapins que je noue par les pattes à ma ceinture. Avec un peu de discrétion, j'arriverai facilement à ne pas me faire voir par les Pacificateurs et, dans le pire des cas, je leur en vendrai, comme d'habitude. C'est au moins une chose dont je n'ai pas à me plaindre, ici, au district douze. Les Pacificateurs ont ordre de faire la loi tout en évitant des débordements tels qu'il y en a eu autrefois dans le district treize. Mais ils ne sont pas contre un peu de viande fraîche de temps en temps.

Je passe rapidement à la plaque pour donner de la viande à certains habitués puis je rends visite à la mère de Gale qui accepte avec un grand sourire de joie les vivres que je me sens obligée de lui offrir. Gale n'étant plus là pour chasser en pleine journée, il faut bien quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. Et puis, les collets sont de lui alors ce serait injuste que je garde le butin pour moi toute seule. Nous parlons un peu, du temps surtout. Depuis la fin des Jeux, nous ne sommes plus aussi bavards qu'avant, peu importe l'endroit où nous trouvons. Nous avons toujours peur qu'il y ait des Pacificateurs aux coins des rues, prêts à nous sauter dessus au moindre faux pas.

Et puis, il y a toujours l'ombre du Capitole, et surtout de Snow, qui plane sur moi. Il est au courant pour le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Gale, ce qui me laisse penser que même la forêt, notre si précieux repaire, n'est plus un coin où nous pouvons exposer librement nos opinions. C'en est fini des instants où Gale et moi critiquions ouvertement le Capitole et les Hunger Games. Un seul mot de travers pourra être interprété de façon tragique et j'ai un rôle à tenir, désormais. Pour Snow, je suis une menace à moi toute seule. Je représente le geai moqueur, le symbole d'une rébellion à venir mais j'ignorais complètement que les districts avaient vu en moi un si grand espoir.

Je pousse un soupir sur le chemin du retour et je jette un coup d'œil aux trois seules maisons occupées sur les douze du village des vainqueurs. Je ne suis toujours pas d'humeur à rentrer pour voir ma mère et Prim, et il est hors de question que je passe dire bonjour à Peeta. Il vient généralement nous donner du pain mais en échange, je n'ai jamais rien pour lui. Je pourrais lui donner de la viande fraîche mais il n'en veut pas. Le seul, en ce moment, à qui je veux me confier, est dans la troisième maison. Je me surprends moi-même en pensant à aller le voir alors que j'ai été désagréable avec lui de nombreuses fois avant que les Jeux commencent.

Alors que la pluie continue à tomber, je rentre dans la maison d'Haymitch en prenant bien le soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. J'essuie mes pieds sur le paillasson à l'entrée mais n'enlève pas mes bottes. Après tout, cet endroit aurait besoin d'un petit coup de chiffon alors un peu plus ou un peu moins … Je pose ma besace sur la table de la cuisine et en sors un écureuil à côté duquel je pose le lapin qu'il me reste. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je dépèce les deux animaux et commence à les faire cuire, certaine que l'odeur de nourriture fera venir mon ancien mentor. J'ajoute un peu d'alcool à la cuisson comme j'ai souvent vu ma mère le faire depuis que nous avons une nouvelle demeure et j'entends des pas qui approchent.

- Doucement dans ta dose d'alcool, je n'en ai presque plus.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Haymitch. C'est drôle de vous voir debout, réveillé et sobre.

Pour simple réponse, il émet un grognement qui réussit à me tirer un sourire. Notre mentor n'est pas prêt de changer et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je lui dois beaucoup, à commencer par ma vie. C'est lui qui a mis en place mon histoire d'amour avec Peeta et qui m'a fourni ce merveilleux alibi pour nous sortir vivants de l'arène. Et avec les cadeaux des sponsors dont je devinais facilement le message caché, nous avons pu établir une sorte de code qui m'a servis jusqu'au bout. Gale m'a déjà parlé de mon mentor en disant qu'il n'acceptait pas le comportement qu'il avait mais c'est parce qu'il ne connait pas grand-chose d'Haymitch et, à vrai dire, moi non plus.

Je sais des choses que tout le monde connaît, à commencer par le fait qu'il a été le deuxième tribut mâle du district douze lors des cinquantièmes Hunger Games, ce qui correspondait aussi à la deuxième édition de l'Expiation. Les Expiations ont lieu tous les vingt-cinq ans et servent à rappeler aux districts que nous sommes sous la domination du Capitole. Lors de la première Expiation, les districts durent choisir eux-mêmes les tributs tandis que, lors de la deuxième, quatre tributs furent tirés au sort. Le tirage désigna Haymitch et il dut participer à un massacre qui fut plus grand que tous les autres Jeux. Quarante-sept candidats moururent, sauf lui. A l'heure actuelle, je me demande comment il s'en est sorti mais il refuse de nous en parler.

Je pose sur la table deux assiettes bien pleines et nous nous mettons à manger dans le silence. Malgré ses airs d'homme bourru, c'est quelqu'un de bien, au fond. Nous discutons très peu, parlant seulement du temps grisâtre de la pluie. Avant de cuisiner, j'ai enlevé ma veste qui était trempée mais je sens encore que le restant de mes vêtements est humide. Je débarrasse la table puis je sors le dessert que j'ai concocté alors que la viande cuisait. Une tarte aux pommes trône maintenant sur la table, chose que l'on pouvait rarement faire avant car nos fruits étaient bien trop infestés. Maintenant que nous avons des vivres de la part du Capitole, c'est bien plus pratique.

Je coupe deux parts et sers Haymitch qui me regarde bizarrement. Je crois apercevoir des remerciements dans ses yeux gris mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En quoi la confection et la dégustation d'une simple tarte pourrait-elle avoir un aussi gros impact sur lui ? J'ai l'impression d'être complètement à côté de la plaque, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important. Nous finissons le dessert et je débarrasse la table avant de faire la vaisselle pendant que mon ancien mentor jette dans un bac à ordures les deux carcasses des pauvres animaux que nous avons mangés. Je le sens soudain derrière moi et je me retourne, surprise de voir dans son regard que sa gratitude ne l'a pas abandonné.

- Que se passe-t-il Haymitch ?

- C'est mon anniversaire, murmure-t-il.

Les anniversaires sont des événements que nous fêtons à notre façon, au district douze. Généralement, le repas du soir est un peu plus copieux que d'habitude et on allume le feu plus longtemps pour réchauffer tout le monde. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'il peut ressentir, seul dans sa maison depuis vingt-cinq ans, à attendre que quelqu'un se rappelle de son anniversaire. Aucune fête n'a été donnée en son honneur chaque année, ce qui m'aurait étonné si ça avait été le cas. Mais il n'y a rien eu parce qu'on ignore souvent toute la vie des personnes que l'on croise si peu dans les rues du district. Haymitch a été assez mis de côté depuis sa victoire et je me traite d'imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé à parler plus avec lui avant mes Jeux.

- Joyeux Anniversaire alors, Haymitch.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me consacrer à la tarte qui attend d'être couverte mais il m'arrête dans mon geste, capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Ses deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, rapprochant nos corps alors que je passe instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou. Je réponds à son baiser sans chercher à comprendre le sens de tout ce qui se passe, m'abandonnant à son étreinte protectrice. Il n'y a plus rien qui m'importe à ce moment, que ce soit ma famille ou la menace de Snow qui plane sur tout le district. La seule personne qui a mon attention pour le moment, c'est mon ancien mentor.

Nous ne faisons plus attention à rien, nous laissant emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions qui nous submerge. Nos corps ne font plus qu'un, enlacés sur le lit d'Haymitch. Je suis victime de sa douceur et de sa tendresse, des tortures qui me rendent dépendante de lui, en cet instant. J'ai envie de rester dans ses bras pour toujours, de partager cette part de lui que je ne connaissais pas. Il est différent des autres fois où nous nous parlons, il semble bien plus humain. Sa solitude et sa hantise des Hunger Games ont fait de lui quelqu'un que personne ne souhaitait côtoyer mais il suffirait d'un simple mot de notre part, à Peeta et à moi, pour que ça change et pour qu'il soit reconnu à sa juste valeur.

Nous ne nous endormons pas, restant simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence. Mon cœur bat encore très vite et mes pensées sont un peu brouillées par les sentiments nouveaux ressentis en si peu de temps. Cette absence de sommeil n'est pas du tout bénéfique car elle me fait réfléchir à ce que nous avons fait. J'ai dix-sept ans et Haymitch a l'âge d'être mon père, ce qui n'est moralement pas très juste. J'imagine déjà la réaction d'Effie si elle apprenait que mon ancien mentor et moi-même avons fait l'amour. Car ce n'est pas juste une question de désir à satisfaire, bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas non plus du réconfort, peu importe ce que pourrait en dire Haymitch.

Quand je pense que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter les baisers de Peeta et quand je vois la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai cédé face à mon ancien mentor, je me sens honteuse. La fille du feu arrive facilement à ternir son image, c'est une chose indéniable. Mais je ne regrette pas, ce qui m'étonne encore plus car je sais que je devrais. Le principal, pour le moment, c'est de n'en parler à personne. De toute façon, je doute fort qu'Haymitch soit du genre à se vanter d'avoir mis dans son lit une jeune femme qui ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Quant à moi, je n'ai aucun mal à rester silencieuse face à ma famille et à Peeta. Ils ne savent rien des menaces de Snow alors autant en faire de même pour ce moment que je viens de passer.

Je me détache doucement de l'étreinte d'Haymitch et croise son regard gris. J'y lis du doute et de l'appréhension, ce qui a le don de me surprendre. Est-il en train de craindre ma réaction ? Croit-il que je vais aller me plaindre à quelqu'un ? A vrai dire, si je devais en parler pour décharger mon esprit, je choisirais Cinna. Je l'appelle de temps en temps et il me connait assez pour savoir quand je ne vais pas bien et quand des choses me perturbent. Mais serai-je assez forte pour lui dire que ma relation avec mon ancien mentor n'est plus une simple relation que peuvent entretenir des vainqueurs ? J'ignore quelle pourrait-être sa réaction et je préfère encore attendre avant de lui en parler.

- Tu regrettes ? Ou as-tu simplement peur d'assumer ?

- Aucun des deux ! Je ne suis pas une lâche et j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que nous avons fait.

- Ça doit rester un accident Katniss, dit Haymitch avec un sérieux que je ne lui connais pas. Un simple accident qui sera vite oublié.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sens mon cœur se serrer alors que des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Je secoue la tête comme pour les chasser et sors du lit avant de reprendre mes vêtements et de m'habiller. D'une voix brisée, j'informe mon ancien mentor du fait qu'il lui reste de la viande et que je lui en apporterai plus tard dans la semaine. Il hoche la tête en silence tandis que je descends les escaliers en vitesse, souhaitant sortir de sa maison. L'air frais du dehors me secoue et je remarque que la nuit est déjà tombée. Ma mère et Prim doivent être mortes d'inquiétude et j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas parties demander à Peeta si il m'a vu.

- Katniss, où étais-tu ? Maman se faisait un sang d'encre ! s'écrie Prim quand je franchis la porte de chez nous. Peeta est avec nous et il s'inquiétait aussi pour toi !

- Je suis passée voir Haymitch et nous avons longuement discuté. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

- Comment va-t-il ? m'interroge Peeta en s'avançant vers moi.

- Très bien. J'ai eu la surprise de le trouver sobre, aujourd'hui.

- Espérons qu'il le restera parce que les stylistes arrivent bientôt.

L'arrivée de l'équipe pour la Tournée de la victoire est bien ma dernière préoccupation. Je dois d'abord essayer d'oublier cette journée même si je sais que c'est déjà perdu d'avance.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Juste un petit mot pour prévenir que je ne respecte pas à la lettre le déroulement des actions. C'est pour ça que Snow est venu plus tôt au district douze dans ma fanfic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ma mère s'active dans la cuisine, préparant un gâteau pour l'arrivée prochaine de mon équipe de préparation et de mon styliste. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour du départ pour la Tournée de la Victoire et j'ai peur de ce qui nous attend dans les districts. Si je m'en tiens à ce qu'en dit Snow, je suis un symbole de rébellion pour tous ces gens qui haïssent le Capitole. Si j'avais laissé Peeta gagner, on ne serait pas dans cette situation mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Prim est en train de me tresser les cheveux comme notre mère lui a montré, le faisant avec patience et dans le silence. Personne ne veut parler et c'est bien mieux ainsi, surtout pour moi. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être la même qu'avant, me sentant éloignée de la Katniss que j'étais avant les Jeux.

Certes, les Hunger Games changent la personnalité de chaque vainqueur mais il y a autre chose. Malgré la demande d'Haymitch, je n'ai pas pu oublier ce qu'il y a eu entre nous et quand il m'arrive de le voir au loin, je m'enfuis, refusant de le croiser. Ma fierté ne m'empêche pas de me comporter comme une lâche et je m'en veux terriblement. La perspicacité de ma mère me surprend, elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose d'important mais elle m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas grave si je ne lui en parle pas. Quelqu'un toque à la porte et Prim va ouvrir. Ce ne sont pas mes préparateurs qui sont là mais Peeta qui me cherche déjà du regard. Quand il me voit, il hoche la tête pour me dire bonjour.

- Il est temps d'aller réveiller Haymitch, on le lui avait promis.

Je reste silencieuse mais le suis alors qu'il sort de la maison. La neige rend le sol extrêmement glissant et je me rattrape au bras de Peeta pour ne pas tomber. Le soleil qui se reflète sur la fine couche blanche m'aveugle et je lui fais confiance pour nous conduire à travers le village des vainqueurs. De toute façon, les maisons ne sont pas si éloignées que ça et nous arrivons bien vite à celle de notre ancien mentor. Quand nous entrons, je ne peux retenir un frisson qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux du fils du boulanger. Il me demande ce que j'ai et je lui réponds bêtement que j'ai plus froid ici que dehors, ce qui est le mensonge le plus ridicule que je connaisse. Il hausse les sourcils mais ne fait aucune remarque, ce qui m'arrange assez.

Nous trouvons Haymitch endormi sur la table de cuisine, une bouteille dans l'une de ses mains. Peeta me donne un coup de coude et me désigne d'un mouvement de tête la bouteille mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour voir qu'elle est pleine, ce qui est une grande nouvelle. Aurait-il tenté d'arrêter de boire ou a-t-il abandonné en n'arrivant pas à l'ouvrir ? Nous échangeons un regard surpris puis je secoue doucement l'épaule de notre ancien mentor qui ne bouge pas. J'avise une cruche vide sur le rebord de l'évier, la remplis d'eau puis la lui renverse sur la tête. Il se réveille soudain, me menaçant avec son couteau dont il ne se sépare jamais, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

Sa bouteille tombe et éclate au sol, aspergeant Peeta qui pousse un juron sonore, finissant de sortir Haymitch de son sommeil. Ce dernier plante sa lame dans le bois de la table avant de s'inspecter, remarquant qu'il est trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je m'attends à une réplique cinglante de sa part, comme à son habitude, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de nous observer. Ses yeux se posent sur Peeta, le détaillant comme s'il le préparait aux Jeux une nouvelle fois puis nos regards se croisent pour la première fois depuis son anniversaire. J'ai envie de lui parler, de lui dire que je me suis comportée comme une idiote en fuyant à chaque fois que je le croisais mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Et puis, la présence de Peeta n'arrange pas les choses car j'ai peur d'avouer devant lui des vérités qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas entendre.

- Bon, je crois qu'on peut s'en aller. Nous devions juste vous réveiller.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir pour deux minutes, Peeta.

- Moi non, mais Effie oui. Je ne suis pas pressé de subir sa colère parce que nous ne respectons pas son programme car tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

- Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête ? Tu…

- Du calme vous deux, m'interrompt Haymitch. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes censés jouer les amoureux ? Je ne suis pas contre une dispute de couple mais là, je vois bien que votre comédie n'a pas tenu.

Comment veut-il que notre mascarade dure encore ? J'ai mis fin à tout ça quand nous sommes rentrés au district même si je savais que Peeta en souffrirait. C'est lui et notre ancien mentor qui ont décidé de jouer la carte de l'amour sans me prévenir, à la veille des Hunger Games. Moi, je n'ai rien demandé, cherchant simplement à m'en sortir vivante pour Prim, ma mère et Gale. Mais si cette comédie est vraiment la seule chose qui puisse me faire passer pour une innocente aux yeux de Snow et du Capitole, alors je suis prête à la jouer jusqu'au bout. Peeta rappelle à Haymitch qu'il devrait se préparer pour l'arrivée de toute l'équipe de préparation puis il se dirige vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et de me tendre la main.

Si nos préparateurs sont déjà là, ils vont assister à une belle tromperie jouée par les vainqueurs qu'ils adorent plus que tout. Je le rejoins en quelques enjambées puis prends sa main tendue avant de lancer un regard interrogatif mais furtif à notre ancien mentor qui hoche la tête affirmativement confirmant que je suis sur la bonne voie. Nous sortons et apercevons mes trois préparateurs ainsi qu'Effie Trinket qui nous attendent devant la porte de ma maison en hésitant. Peeta hèle notre hôtesse qui s'extasie à grands cris en nous voyant main dans la main puis qui reproche au fils du boulanger de sentir l'alcool. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'elle, au moins, n'a pas changé. Elle échange quelques banalités avec nous puis jette un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de déclarer que nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons être à l'heure pour tout ce qu'elle nous a prévu.

Savoir que nous allons bientôt nous rendre dans les différents districts me fait peur. Nous avons été les vainqueurs et tous les autres ont perdu la vie durant ces Jeux barbares alors les familles des victimes nous en veulent forcément, même si nous n'avons pas tué tous les tributs. Effie me sort de mes pensées en disant à Peeta que sa styliste, Portia, ne va pas tarder, de même que Cinna. Savoir que mon ami styliste va m'accompagner pendant la Tournée de la Victoire me rassure et me remonte peu à peu le moral car je peux compter sur lui sans problème. C'est devenu un vrai ami et un confident à qui je peux dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Encore une fois, il va devoir supporter mes confidences car je me suis décidée à lui parler de ce qu'il y a eu avec mon mentor, ne pouvant plus garder ça uniquement pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve dans le salon de la maison à regarder avec admiration tous les croquis de Cinna. Son coup de crayon est admirable et donne vie à tout ce qu'il dessine, du simple accessoire à la grande tenue de soirée. Certaines créations paraissent un peu plus maladroites parce que je suis censée en être l'auteur. Après les Hunger Games, les vainqueurs doivent développer un don, or il semblerait que je n'en ai aucun. Nous avons cherché mais rien ne me convenait, ayant passé une partie de ma vie à chasser dans les bois en compagnie de mon père puis de Gale. Peeta, lui, est un vrai artiste, peignant des toiles chez lui qui, d'après ses parents, sont très réalistes. Je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus, trop préoccupée par ce que je devais faire.

Pour me faire part de sa présence, Cinna s'éclaircit la gorge doucement et vient ensuite me serrer dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Il me demande comment je trouve ses travaux et je lui réponds en toute honnêteté que j'aime toujours autant ce qu'il crée. Effie nous interrompt parce que l'équipe de la réalisation vient d'arriver, ce qui signifie que la comédie que je joue avec Peeta va commencer dès maintenant. Je me change rapidement, pour être un peu plus présentable, puis sors de la maison tout en cherchant Peeta du regard. Il est lui aussi sorti et nous courons l'un vers l'autre avant de glisser à cause de sa prothèse, nous faisant tomber dans la neige.

Je suis au-dessus de lui, mon visage près du sien, mon cœur battant à toute vitesse. Alors que je me décide à l'embrasser, j'entends du bruit et je relève légèrement la tête, apercevant Haymitch sur le seuil de sa porte, de la tristesse à peine voilée dans le regard. Mon envie de montrer à la caméra celle que je ne suis pas s'est envolée, remplacée par un froid intense au fond de mon cœur. Heureusement pour notre mascarade, Peeta m'attire vers lui pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Je ne réagis pas, gardant la même position sans me rendre compte du fait que nous passons en direct dans tous les districts et au Capitole. La remarque de Snow comme quoi je dois le persuader de mon amour pour Peeta me revient en mémoire et je réponds alors à son baiser en essayant d'y mettre toute ma conviction.

Nous finissons par nous relever, adressant un signe de la main à la caméra tout en souriant comme si nous étions réellement heureux d'être réunis devant le monde entier. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement au moment où ils arrêtent de filmer, préférant garder mon expression joyeuse. De toute manière, les caméras se remettent en route quand nous arrivons à la gare, main dans la main. Tout s'arrête alors que le train démarre et qu'Effie nous énonce l'emploi du temps pour les jours à venir. Je l'écoute à peine, regrettant de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Gale. Je pense ensuite à ce qui nous attend pour la Tournée de la Victoire. Les districts qui ont tous perdus leurs tributs sont obligés d'accueillir ceux qui sont à l'origine de leurs souffrances, leur réservant des fêtes de bienvenue et des banquets alors qu'ils ne ressentent que de l'animosité envers nous, les vainqueurs.

Effie continue sur sa lancée mais je reste sourde à ses paroles, encore sonnée par ce qui est arrivé au village des vainqueurs. Notre ancien mentor m'a dit de tout oublier, que ce n'était qu'un accident mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est lui qui n'arrive pas à tirer un trait sur la journée de son anniversaire. Mon envie de parler seule à seul avec Cinna, face à face, se fait plus grande et je vais lui demander s'il a un moment à m'accorder. Il hoche la tête positivement puis nous allons nous mettre dans un autre wagon du train, là où personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Katniss.

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une affirmation. Cinna me connait assez pour me déchiffrer et je lui raconte tout avant de m'interrompre au moment où Haymitch m'a embrassée.

- J'ai voulu passer à côté de lui mais il m'a retenue par le bras et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas résisté, répondant seulement à son baiser. Ensuite, une chose en entrainant une autre…

Je m'arrête, rouge de gêne et mon styliste comprend. Un silence pesant s'installe et je regrette soudain de lui avoir révélé tout cela. J'imagine que la vision qu'il a de moi est très déplaisante maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai cédé si facilement à mon ancien mentor. La porte s'ouvre sur Haymitch qui me signale que Peeta me cherche. Je le remercie d'une voix tremblante puis passe à côté de lui en évitant son regard. Il attrape ma main et je lève les yeux vers lui, me plongeant dans ses iris gris de la Veine. Il me fait remarquer que nous devrons prendre quelques minutes pour parler et j'acquiesce avant de quitter le wagon à la hâte. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à lui parler en restant calme. Snow serait sûrement heureux de voir que la présence d'une simple personne me met dans tous mes états tout en sachant que cette personne n'est pas Peeta.

Ce dernier m'attend, les bras croisés. Il m'informe sur son idée de me montrer ses œuvres d'art et j'accepte, contente de m'occuper l'esprit. Ce qui m'attend est loin de ce que j'aurais pu croire. Les peintures de Peeta représentent sa vision des Jeux et des tributs. Chacun de nos adversaires est représenté avec des armes à la main selon leurs spécialités. Et puis je suis là, dans divers endroits et diverses positions, assise sur la branche d'un arbre, aux aguets avec une flèche encochée, allongée dans la grotte et près de lui. A chaque fois, ma broche de geai moqueur semble briller sous son pinceau comme pour rappeler que cet oiseau a une place importante pour moi

Les détails sont beaucoup trop précis pour moi et je demande à Peeta si nous pouvons quitter la pièce tant je souhaite mettre de la distance entre ce qu'il a peint et moi. Il ne dit rien, m'ouvrant simplement la porte alors que je sors pour rejoindre le wagon principal où Effie et Cinna sont en grande discussion. Ils ne semblent pas faire attention à nous alors nous nous faisons discret en approchant de la table. Je vais m'assoir en face de mon styliste qui me désigne d'un mouvement de la tête la place vide d'Haymitch. Je repense aux paroles de ce dernier comme quoi il souhaite s'entretenir avec moi et je finis par me lever avant d'aller le rejoindre dans la chambre qu'il occupe dans le train.

Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer, rentrant comme si j'étais chez moi, et je le découvre affalé sur une chaise avec dans la main un verre vide où il ne reste que quelques gouttes d'alcool. J'ai passé très peu de temps à admirer les œuvres de Peeta et je n'arrive pas à croire que mon mentor soit déjà dans cet état-là. Je m'approche de lui avant de prendre son verre et de le poser sur un coin de sa table de nuit. Je retourne à ses côtés avant de tendre la main vers son visage et de dégager une mèche de ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, plongeant dans les miens et je me penche vers lui avant de l'embrasser sans réfléchir. Je recule ensuite légèrement mon visage mais une de ses mains passe derrière ma nuque et nos lèvres se retrouvent de nouveau scellées.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, il ne sent pas l'alcool. Je comprends pourquoi en remarquant le liquide ambré sur le sol et une fois de plus, je me demande s'il tente d'arrêter de boire ou non. Il se lève et met de la distance entre nous, allant s'accouder à la fenêtre comme si je n'étais pas là. Pour le moment, aucun de nous n'ose parler, nous plongeant dans un silence trop pesant pour moi. J'ai l'impression que je ferais mieux d'être en compagnie d'Effie, de Peeta et de Cinna plutôt que d'être ici mais les questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête n'attendront pas éternellement des réponses.

- Haymitch… Vous m'avez dit d'oublier, que ce n'était qu'un accident mais vous en êtes incapable vous-même. Pourquoi me demander de faire une chose que vous n'arrivez pas vous-même ?

- Katniss, je te croyais plus intelligente. Ton histoire d'amour avec Peeta est faite pour durer dans le temps. Chaque année, il y aura des reportages sur vous, sur votre foyer. Tu penses vraiment que je vais réussir à assumer cet _accident_ alors que tu es censée n'aimer que Peeta jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Ce qu'il dit me cloue sur place et me coupe complètement l'envie de débattre. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à l'avenir, au fait que les habitants du Capitole voudront tous les ans nous revoir. Je suis destinée à épouser Peeta un jour ou l'autre et à lui donner des enfants. Nous allons devoir finir par fonder une famille alors que c'est une comédie que nous jouons. C'est peut-être moi qui vais le plus souffrir car, après tout, je n'éprouve rien pour lui. Il n'aura aucun mal à montrer au monde entier ses sentiments pour moi étant donné qu'il les ressent réellement. J'avance inconsciemment et rejoins mon mentor à la fenêtre, désemparée, désorientée comme un animal qui vient de perdre ses repères et qui comprend malgré lui qu'il va finir par mourir loin de tous.

- Snow est venu me voir, au village des vainqueurs. Il dit que j'ai poussé les districts à entrer en rébellion contre le Capitole. Pour lui, je suis une étincelle qui risque d'embraser les foules si je ne suis pas éteinte. Il veut absolument que j'arrive à le convaincre de mon amour pour Peeta et, pour réussir, j'ai besoin de vous Haymitch.

- Je vais t'aider Katniss mais ne crois pas que ça m'enchante, fait-il d'un ton brisé. Te voir si près de lui m'inspire un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti et j'espère juste pouvoir tout oublier.

Nos regards se croisent, nos lèvres se rejoignent malgré notre volonté de séparation. Je m'accroche à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il m'enlace. Nos bouches finissent par se séparer et je pose ma tête sur son torse, secouée par d'incontrôlables tremblements. Ma vie ne va être telle qu'elle le devrait, elle ne sera désormais que mensonges et tromperies. Panem tout entier va croire que j'aime Peeta et que je suis heureuse d'être avec lui. Haymitch m'aidera à monter cette comédie absurde malgré la peine qu'il éprouve chaque fois que je suis auprès de Peeta. Je blesse tout le monde autour de moi, en commençant par ma famille qui a souffert de me voir aux Jeux, ainsi que Gale qui semble m'aimer tout autant que Peeta. Et voilà que je dois ajouter mon mentor à la liste des personnes qui devraient normalement me haïr.

Le dîner se passe dans le silence le plus total, ce qui convient à chacun d'entre nous. Même Effie ne parle pas, ce qui la change de d'habitude. Alors que je coupe un morceau de ma viande, une image me revient en tête, celle de la mort de Rue et je finis par me lever brusquement avant d'atteindre la chambre que j'ai dans le train. Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain et rends mon repas avant de me dévisager dans la glace. Je suis pâle comme un mort et des cernes s'étendent déjà sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas dormi réellement une nuit complète depuis mon retour des Hunger Games et je sais que mon organisme va finir par s'affaiblir encore plus si je ne fais pas d'efforts supplémentaires pour ma survie.

Je me lave les dents plusieurs fois puis passe de l'eau sur mon visage avant de réaliser que je suis en sueur. Je prends finalement une douche et enfile une chemise de nuit avant de me glisser dans les draps frais et odorants. Ma tête posée sur l'oreiller, j'essaye de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas, tourmentée par la vision de Rue à laquelle viennent s'ajouter les visages des autres tributs. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang, ne voulant pas céder à la tentation de crier puis je ferme les yeux le plus fortement possible en pensant à autre chose. Je sombre quelques minutes mais je me réveille en hurlant à pleins poumons, faisant accourir tout le monde. Effie est dans tous ses états et Peeta lui conseille de me préparer du thé, sachant très bien que c'est ce que faisait ma mère au district.

Je me mets en position assise dans le lit puis prends ma tête entre mes mains avant la relever et de dévisager les autres. Peeta est assis sur le rebord du lit, inquiet alors que Cinna et Haymitch me dévisagent avec anxiété. Je les rassure en leur disant que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout se passe bien et qu'ils peuvent repartir sereinement. Mon styliste hésite puis me souhaite bon courage pour le restant de la nuit alors que mon mentor hoche la tête négativement. Il est aussi borné que moi et ne sortira pas avant que je sois réellement en train de dormir. J'accepte la tasse que me tend Effie, la remerciant brièvement puis je leur demande à tous les trois de sortir. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, pour me faire à l'idée que les districts nous attendent et que rien ne pourra faire revenir les morts.


End file.
